yeah_but_who_caresfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Weapons
Super Weapons, also known as the 32K weapons for their enchantment levels being 32678, are powerful hacked weapons that exist on 2b2t, originally created during the third backdoor of the server by the Tyranny. History First Weapons The first super weapons were created in late 2015 by iTristan and Pyrobyte during the third backdoor. These weapons could have been anything, from pickaxes to swords, or even potions. What made them super weapons was their enchantment levels of 32767, meaning that they were insanely powerful. These weapons were also known to have level enchantment X (10 in roman numerals) for most of the extra enchants that really aren't helpful in overall use of the weapons. These weapons would have extremely powerful effects, like knockback and punch levels powerful enough to either kick someone for flying or to instantly knock them into unloaded chunks; fortune and looting levels that could cause insane server lag due to the prodigious amount of items that would drop from blocks broken and mobs killed, potentially crashing the server altogether; thorns levels that would instantly kill anything that attacked the wearer; resistance levels that would render the wearer virtually invincible; flame and fire aspect levels that would make the target burn almost indefinitely; unbreaking enchantments that would lower the chance of an item losing a durability point when used down to almost zero, and more. Overtime, these weapons eventually spread throughout the community through death, trade, and other means, which caused an Arms Race amongst some of the more powerful players. Eventually, in early 2016, Hausemaster discovered the existence of the superweapons and cracked down on the Tyranny and their backdoor, eventually destroying most of the weapons by using a plugin to return them to normal levels. However, for some reason, some weapons were not affected by Hause's plugin, possibly because they were never observed during the period of time the plugin worked, and many of these still exist today, with one in particular being found behind the world border. There were also books that survived with +32000 enchants on them. Resurgence In May of 2017, Kinorana abused his SSH key to summon "Kino's Fierce Deity Sword" and "Nukkuh's Ebin Pickaxe by KinoGoods", which were 32k swords and 32k pickaxes respectively. Kinorana, along with Nukkuh, Jacktherippa, and AlphaComputer headed to Spawn to kill spawnfags. AlphaComputer allowed FitMC to hold a superweapon that night, and a few days later he allowed Fit to stream him and Alpha at spawn killing people. After 2b2t updated to the 1.12 update, the superweapons were seemingly patched. Although this seemed to be the case, AlphaComputer instakilled PooleSenpai (monaxide) the very night of the update. Two weeks later, AlphaComputer got a few more kills of PooleSenpai. It was assumed that because there were no more kills from a 32k weapon, they were considered officially dead, but it was thought to be very likely by many that they would come into existence once again at some point in the future. Resurgence 2: alphacomputer's boogaloo In june of 2018, alphacomputer discovered an exploit that would allow him to open shulker boxes containing 32k items and place them in his hotbar, without them being deleted by the plugin on the server that was supposed to do so. Since he, Fit, and a few other players had duped thousands of these shulker boxes the previous year, they now had access to all the 32k weapons they could ever need, and alphacomputer once again returned to spawn to kill players with these weapons. Alphacomputer realized that these items were valuable enough to be worth real-life money, so he started selling them to other players, until eventually, every major group on the server had access to 32k weapons. This prompted speculation that a war in which the combatants battled each other with 32k weapons could occur.Category:Items Category:Exploit Category:History Category:Hacked Items Category:Backdoor